The Legend Of LJ The New Generation Of Avatar
by killaeljay456
Summary: Lances secret comes out and they meet more people to join the fight


Chapter 2 Lances Secret "Mommy mommy where are you going" said a young lance as he ran down the hall of his palace in the fire nation. His mother replied "a safer place dear a place better then here" lance cries out "i wanna go mommy i wanna go with you". His mother kisses him on his forehead as the guards dragged her to a room where she would die. Lance wakes up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. "Ugh... aah" lance wipes his forehead and get out of bed and gets dressed."I swear these filthy peasants have no taste in fashion". He goes outside deep into the woods f the early morning unaware that LJ is following him. Lane goes to a place far from where amber and LJ live and stops in a spot, looks around and says to himself "I am Ryan prince of the fire nation future lord and the mighty dragon of the fire nation" and then he starts to fire bend. LJ watches from a bush in amazement of how much of a good fire bender he was but LJ soon was caught by Lance."Come out i know your there either come out or i burn you out" LJ gives up and comes out "whoa your amazing i seen you fire bend your the best". Lance just goes ahead and tells LJ everything "ok my real name isn't lance... its Ryan im from the fire nation and im the fire lords son and i left because my father plans to kill me". LJ listens to Ryan's story " you see my dad listens to this fortune teller who tells him that someone close to him will take him out and take his place as fire lord, he thought that was my mother so he had her killed when i was 5 ever since then i trained in fire bending so that one day i will kill him and become fire lord". "You know you could teach me how to fire bend" Ryan looks at LJ "im not sure your ready for it" Ryan replies LJ starts to beg Ryan to teach him. Ryan soon gives in and decides to teach him, they trained all day but all LJ could do was a little fireball. "Your not focusing enough...now try again focus" LJ takes a deep breath and closes his eye and steps forward in a fire bending stance and tries again to shoot a fireball but again fails, Ryan getting frustrated says "ok take break your probably exhausted" the two walk back home and prepare for dinner."How are you gonna tell amber who you are" LJ asks Ryan, "the same way i told you". That night at dinner Ryan told amber everything. "wow your life must have been amazing before all this happened" amber smiles, Ryan blushes "uh... yeah" he rubs his head. While everyone was sleeping Ryan gets up and heads out to Sho unaware again that LJ is following him from the roof tops. Ryan top at a bar and sits at a table and waits and a strange man sits down in front of him. The two talk or an half a hour and then the strange man walks away. Ryan leaves the bar and hears a loud cry for help Ryan rushes toward the sound in a warehouse Ryan sneaks in to investigate upon entering LJ watches from the roof of the warehouse. 3 mysterious ninja jump out from the shadows and attack Ryan. Ryan spin kicks flames to keep them away "Who are you and why are you attacking me". A voice from the darkness speaks to Ryan they work for me and i am Snake your fathers most trusted general... young prince, he asked us to bring you to him dead or alive i'd prefer dead. Ryan laugh do you really think im that easy to defeat , the general laughs "i the beast of the fire nation, these three are my trusted, loyal, and most strongest in the fire nation. "Neru, Haku, and Axel" says the general and your all alone "no he isn't" LJ says while jumping down making the ground shock wave causing them to lose balance "hit them Ryan now". Ryan attacks the general while LJ holds his own against the three ninja, LJ earth bends rocks at axel while dodging Neru and Haku's attacks. The strange man whom Ryan met earlier comes to the battle with a mysterious girl "Ryan were here to help" the strange man pulls out his boomerang and throws it at Axel. The girl pulls out a sword and attacks Neru leaving LJ to deal with Haku who attacks furiously with barrages of fire bending moves. Ryan holds his own for now against snake but the general proves to be to powerful. Haku pushes LJ back with her powerful attacks. LJ stands up and in a fit of rage he attacks Haku with a fireball knocking her out."Ryan cmon were leaving" the group get out of the warehouse and LJ turns the ground into a boulder to ride on so they can get away. The group get to LJ's house and introduce themselves to Amber. The strange man introduces himself as Mitchel of the fire nation and the girl is his little sister Yuki. Yuki smiles at LJ making him blush. "We were working for Ryan back at the palace giving him information on his fathers actions". They all introduce themselves to one another. Mitchel says "the fire lords planing to start a war with you LJ the avatar". "If its a fight he wants i'll give him one when i master fire and air, i will kick his ass" LJ says while smiling. The group all laugh and have a good time before ending the night.


End file.
